


Stupid Cupid, Stop Picking On Me

by Twice_The_Heart



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood AU, Demigods AU, F/F, Female Tommy Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: Kimberly had been hoping to have a nice, quiet, and uneventful summer at camp this year. But of course there was no such thing as “nice, quiet, and uneventful” in the life of a demigod, especially not at Camp Half-Blood. So when her target practice is interrupted by a winged guy appearing out of thin air, she knows that her quiet and uneventful summer plans are ruined. Especially when he takes an interest in her love life.Aka The 5 times Eros' plans to set up Kimberly with the Scary Hot New Girl fail and the One Time It Workedft. Eros. the God of love, procreation and sexual desire
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Stupid Cupid, Stop Picking On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this in my drafts since July and have been adding to it and touching up since then. And after I finished it a while ago, but I thought I'd hold on to it and post it for Valentine's Day. So happy Valentine's Day!!!  
> Also I might change things a bit when it comes to the characterization and appearance of some of the gods from the PJO series.
> 
> Eros' face claim is Thomas Doherty.
> 
> Fic title is from Stupid Cupid- Connie Francis  
> Chapter Title is from Know Yoour Name- Mary Lambert

_Thump._ Kimberly winces and shuts her eyes. She knows without looking that she fucked up her last shot. She kicks at the ground with her toe and then forces herself to open her eyes back up. She huffs when she sees the arrow had missed the bullseye by just a few inches. She adjusts her stance, shifting her feet just slightly and reaches behind her to pull another arrow from her quiver. She notchs the arrow, and pulls her arm back, aims and releases. 

_Thump_. 

_Bullseye_.

Kimberly smiles, and quickly reloads. She repeats her actions, shooting arrow after arrow until she feels the tension melt from her body and relaxes. The rhythm of loading her bow and shooting her arrows lulling her into an easy tranquility.

A tranquility that's broken when she hears an unfamiliar voice shout, "Hey there, little sister!!!!" as a guy materializes out of thin air, directly in front of the target, as she's about to shoot once again. 

Startled by his sudden appearance, her fingers slip and she releases her arrow. Instinctively, she jerks her bow up and away at the last second to try to change the arrow’s trajectory, but it’s too late.

“ _Di Immortales,_ Kimberly! Are you trying to kill me?” He shouts over Kimberly’s own terrified scream, as he snatches the arrow out of the air as it hurtled towards him at top speed. 

“What the fuck? Who are you and how do you know my name?” Kim shouts her voice a little hoarse from screaming, while she quickly nocks another arrow onto her bowstring and pulls it back, aiming it at the strange guy in front of her. If she’s learned anything by now, it’s to never trust strangers. Especially the really weird ones that take a special interest in you.

He’s taller than her by about a couple of inches. He has pale blue eyes, a strong square jaw and sharp cheekbones. His porcelain skin is blemish free. His wavy brown hair is longer on top and swept to one side in a perfectly tousled way with the sides trimmed short.

He’s wearing nothing but a pair of white jeans and white sneakers, with a thick leather strap slung across his bare chest. And, what Kim assumes is a quiver and bow, that would be visible from behind his shoulders, if it weren’t for the giant white wings protruding from his back. He gives her a lopsided grin, his arm stretched out at his sides as if to say “ta-da.” Kimberly blinks, wondering if she should recognize this guy. Then her face hardens and she fixes him with a glare. The winged guy’s head tilts at Kimberly’s hostility.

"What, you don't recognize me? Damn, what do they teach you at this lousy camp?"

"That's not an answer. Now tell me, who you are and how you know my name." She still has her arrow trained on him.

"Huh, you're a violent one aren't you? Are you sure you're a daughter of Aphrodite?" He chuckles.

Kimberly sneers and pulls her arm back even further, ready to release her arrow and use his body as target practice. He raises his hands in surrender, before he sighs.

"Sorry, sorry. Let me introduce myself, I'm Eros, your brother."

Kimberly just looks at him with a completely blank look. His naturally perfect eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"The son of Aphrodite. Er, the famous God of Love?" He supplies, hoping that would jog her memory. But given the lack of recognition from Kimberly, his title hasn’t rung any bells.

"You know, the guy that flies around with a pair of wings and shoots arrows that make people fall in love and stuff?" 

He grins once Kimberly's eyes light up with recognition and she lowers her bow and slowly lets her bowstring go slack, while still gripping the end of her arrow.

"Oh, you mean Cupid." She says and his easy going grin slowly falls from his face. But then Kimberly continues once her brain connects the dots.

"Wait, you're Cupid? I thought you were supposed to be like a kid in a diaper and tiny wings with heart tipped arrows."

Kimberly watches as his face turns hard, his face twisting from a carefree and lighthearted expression to something sharp and stormy Kimberly's not sure but she could have sworn that his eyes had flashed red for a brief second.

"That's not what I look like! And Cupid is my Roman name." He spits out, his voice cold and tight. Then just as fast as it had changed, his mood shifts once again to an annoyed expression. 

"Mortals and their imagination. Like a powerful god like me would go around in a ridiculous get up. Me, the same god that caused Apollo to fall in love with a tree.” He boasts.

“Granted she was a river nymph when he first saw her, but still.”

Kimberly doesn’t know what to say to that, so she just smiles nervously and glances around the archery field to see if anyone else had noticed that the supposed god of love had appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. But none of them even glanced her way, instead she just sees campers scattered around absorbed in the various camp activities, while some are messing around with their friends and siblings. 

Kimberly decides to take his word on who he is. Besides if he were a monster he wouldn’t have gotten through the camp’s barriers. It’s not like it’s the first time a god has arrived at camp. So Kimberly decides to continue her target practice waiting for Zordon to start doing his rounds and come check on her. 

“So, what are you doing here?” She asks as she once again brings up her bow, pulls the bowstring taunt with her right arm before she aims and fires. A few seconds later the arrow thumps and hits the bullseye.

She hears an appreciative hum from Eros, as if he was impressed with her shot before he speaks. 

“I’m what you mortals call, _'grounded'_. Mother got mad at me for some things I did, stripped me of my godly powers and then sent me here.” He says solemnly as he leans against the nearest target.

“Damn, what did you do to piss off Mom?” She asks, reaching into her quiver and pulling out one of the new trick arrows she had asked Billy to make. She checks to see it’s one of the exploding ones marked by the orange fletching. 

“I may have pulled a couple of pranks that were a bit too harsh for her tastes. Anyway, I don’t really want to talk about it.” He says and quickly moves on to change the topic. Kimberly nods then turns to one of the dummies she had set up earlier at a safe distance from her, to try the arrows out on. She aims and fires, and watches as the arrowhead explodes once it makes contact with the dummy, who’s now engulfed in the bright green flames of greek fire.

They continue like that with Eros talking nonstop about who knows what and Kimberly testing out her new trick arrows. When she sees movement out of the corner of her eye and she pauses her archery practice, looking over towards the sword fighting arena as people exit the arena.

She's staring at one person in particular when she feels a foot nudge hers and she’s snapped back into the present. She turns around to see who was trying to grab her attention. She glances up in front of her and is met with Eros sporting a smirk. 

“Ohhh, Kimberly.” He dragged her name in a sing-songy voice.

“Hm, what? Sorry, what were you saying?” She replies, in her daze, as her eyes still focused on one person in particular.

“You’ve been staring at that group leaving the sword fighting arena for the past five mintues, now tell me which one of them do you like?” His teasing manages to snap her back into the present.

“W-WHAT? No! I wasn’t staring… I-I was looking at something behind them!” 

“What, the arena?” He snarks, his eyes sparkling with glee. “Come on, who are you trying to fool? I’m the God of Love, remember? Now which one of them are you crushing on?" He exclaims so loudly that their conversation catches the attention of someone passing by.

“Ooh, was Kimberly staring at the Scary Hot Girl again?” Coos Tanya Sloan, a daughter of Apollo, and Kimberly blushes as Eros breaks out in a cheeky grin. 

“Scary Hot Girl, eh? Tell me more.” He says wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

“Wait, who’s this guy?” Tanya asks, and quickly all her other siblings from the archery class approach after packing up their archery gear, all of them suddenly noticing Eros. 

Looking at them no one would ever think that all of them were related except for Tanya and Aisha, who both share flawless dark brown complexions and radiant smiles. However, Tanya is taller with short, dark curly thick hair. Aisha Cambell is shorter with long braided hair. With them is Kira Ford, who’s the same height as Aisha but that’s where the similarities end. Kira has an ivory skin tone and wavy light brown hair with bangs that fall into her brown eyes, which are heavily lined with black eyeliner. And lastly there’s Terry Watanabe, who’s taller than all the girls but not by much, with spiky black hair and tan skin.

“This is Eros. My brother apparently.” Kimberly mumbles, and Eros sends everyone a gentle smile and a small wave. 

“Eros?” Terry asks, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. 

“Yes, the God of Love.” Eros says. And Aisha’s brown eyes widens in realization.

“Oh, you mean like…” She trails off when she sees Kimberly shake her head no repeatedly and mimes zipping her lips. And Aisha looks over at Eros who’s staring at her with a dark look in his intense pale blue eyes.

“...Pew, pew?” She asks miming shooting an arrow, and watches as Eros lights up and smiles.

“Yes, exactly! Finally someone who gets it.” His wings rustling in excitement.

"Now, can we please get back to the subject here? Tell me what you know about this Scary Hot Girl that my dear sister seems to be so infatuated with." He says giving the Apollo kids a wide smile.

“Uh, there’s not much to tell, she's short and has dark curly hair with blond tips and an intense glare.” Tayna starts.

“Yeah, she definitely has that mysterious and badass vibe going on, which is really hot. And she's a really great fighter." Kira interrupts and she misses the glare Kimberly gives her when she calls the Scary Hot Girl, well… hot. Then Aisha steps into the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard she took down 2 Ares kids during a sword fight armed with just two daggers.”

“She’s pretty new. Showed up at the beginning of camp a couple weeks ago being chased by a freaking chimera with that Oliver girl. I think she’s a Demeter kid 'cause the earth opened up under the chimera and swallowed it up.” Terry adds.

_Lucky chimera._ Kimberly thinks. _Gods, I wish I was swallowed up by the earth right now._

“Okay, that’s all useful information but come on guys. I need a name.” They all stay silent, none of them making eye contact with the god of love.

" _What_? So none of you know her name?" Eros says.

"Nope. That's why we call her the Scary Hot Girl."

Kimberly starts to get curious about his sudden interest in the girl Kimberly may or may not like. But really, she does.

"Why do you want to know?" 

"So, I can work my love magic of course. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't help my poor little sister in need?" Eros replies, and Kimberly's not buying it.

"Mm hmm, I don't believe you." Kimberly crosses her arms over her chest, squints at him suspiciously.

“I want to help. Honest.” Eros says then he gives her a wide toothy grin with an innocent look on his face. Kimberly arches an eyebrow at his response.

Kimberly knows he's lying. But she can't help being slightly interested, because on the one hand having _the fucking god of love_ , help her could mean that she might actually have a shot with her crush. But, on the other hand, he could mess everything up so badly that Scary Hot Girl would probably kill them both. And from all the stories she's heard of Cupid, err Eros, all of his setups are usually cruel and twisted for his own amusement, and this could all be a horrible prank.

"Okay, no. You're not meddling in my love life. Besides you’re grounded, remember? No godly love magic for you." She tells Eros who just pouts and then turns to face the Apollo siblings.

"And you guys are not allowed to help him, got it?" She tells the siblings knowing that they're sick and tired of her staring and obvious pinning during their archery class together. She made it quite clear to them that she’s not going to do anything about this crush. She just hopes that they actually listen to her this time. 

The Apollo kids all nod and swear they won't help Eros meddle in her love life.

“Good." She huffs and the Apollo kids make their quick escapes. 

"Alright, so here's what I'm thinking, something big, spontaneous and romantic. Oh, like maybe sending her dozens of bouquets of roses with a romantic love note. Hm, do you think this Scary Hot Girl would like roses? Hm, maybe we should go with chocolates instead?" He muses. 

As Eros continues to ramble on, the ruffling of his wings gives away his excitement. But Kimberly's had enough of Eros' pushing for Kimberly to do something about crush on Scary Hot Girl for today and she can't take it anymore.

"Eros, whatever you're planning just drop it, okay? And for the gods sake Eros, can you please put on a fucking shirt?" She spits out. And Eros' wide grin is wiped off his face by Kimberly's harsh tone and his fluttering wings quickly snap closed.

Kimberly quickly packs up her gear, getting ready to leave for lunch. She turns to Eros who looks kinda hurt, with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low as he kicks some rocks near his feet. And she feels kind of bad at snapping at him.

But before Kimberly can say anything to him, she hears hooves stepping on the dirt followed by Zordon's booming voice coming from over her shoulder.

"Lord Eros, hello.” He greets the man. Eros perks up at the sight of the centaur, giving him a megawatt smile with perfect straight teeth. He flaps his wings a couple of times, pushing up off the ground and flies over to hug the centaur before dropping down next to him.

“Ah, Zordon, long time no see. Still no Mrs. I see? Ha, well don’t worry, old friend, I could help you with that… ah just not right now.” His blinding white smile dims as the corners of his mouth say, along with his giant wings.

“Good to see you, too. You’re not one to usually drop by for a visit. It must be something big to bring you here to camp. Come, fill me in." Zordon says, prompting Eros to follow him as they head towards the Big House, probably so Zordon can find out why he’s here in the first place. Kimberly starts to leave the archery fields hoping that Zordon can help Eros out, and that he won't be at Camp for long.

Of course, the fates are never on her side and she should have learned that by now.

#

A couple of days later things go back to normal. Or at least as normal as it can get for an entire camp full of demigods, magical creatures and a grounded god.

Eros had been staying in the Aphrodite cabin, along with Kimberly and the rest of her siblings for the past few days. They had all quickly taken to him, all of them wanting to get to know their _older and immortal_ brother. He’s been treated like an honorary Aphrodite camper, following the cabin rules, doing chores, and even the cabin’s activities schedule. Unfortunately, he’s been sticking to Kimberly’s side for most of those activities, going as far as tagging along to her master’s archery class. Luckily, he's managed to make friends with the Apollo kids, so they take up most of his attention anyway.

However most of the campers tend to stay away from Eros, once they find out who he actually is after Zordon had introduced him at dinner during the announcements that first night. Of course most of them only know him by his Roman name, which never fails to put him in a weird and scary mood. 

But most of them stay away from him due to his infamous pranks of shooting people with love arrows making people fall in love with whoever he pleases. And no one wants that, especially if he’s feeling particularly mischievous and decides to hit someone’s crush with one of his lead tipped arrows, causing them to hate the first person they see, instead of making them fall in love with them.

Except he can’t do since Mother’s punishment means he can’t use his bow and arrows and has to use the regular ones at camp. But no one wants to take that risk. Especially when he decides to participate in a game of Capture the Flag, after Kimberly had mentioned she plans on playing this time.

_Great, I’m the one stuck with a god following me around. Out of all our siblings he HAD to pick me_. _Why didn't he latch onto Amanda or Kat maybe, instead?_ she thinks.

Tonight’s game is the Ares cabin vs the Athena cabin, and it's a grudge match that’s been going on back and forth since the dawn of time. Currently, the Athena cabin has won for the past three years in a row and the Ares cabin is out for blood. The Aphrodite cabin has allied with the blue team, the Athena cabin. Along with the Demeter, Hesphaestus, Hermes, and Hades cabins. While the Ares cabin, the red team, has the Zeus, Apollo, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Hecate cabins. After each team has gathered their armor, weapons and helmets with their team colored plumes, they each take their banners into their base and hide it and set up their team.

There's a brief meeting where the Athena cabin gathers all of the head counselors of the blue team up and goes over the battle plan and where each cabin will be stationed throughout their base.

Kat comes back to announce that, as usual, the Aphrodite cabin is placed on border patrol duty near the edge of the creek that acts as the boundary line. Out of the way and far away from the action as they could possibly be, but still in bounds of the game.

Soon, the conch shell is blown and everyone jumps into action. Kimberly watches as most of the Aphrodite team lets a couple of red team members pass into their territory, none of them wanting to engage them in battle, either because they were too scared or they didn’t want to try.

She sighs, _See this is why everyone thinks we’re a joke,_ she thinks as she chooses a normal celestial bronze tipped arrow and pulls it out of her quiver and nocks her arrow and shoots, getting a red team player out. She quickly reloads and shoots more arrows getting as many red players out, as she can. But she quickly gets bored. She desperately wants to leave behind her spot and join in on the actual action. Maybe sneak into the red team’s territory and steal the banner herself. She’s itching to go out there and show the entire camp exactly what a daughter of Aphrodite can do. She glances around checking to see if there’s any more red helmets coming towards their side, before she settles for waiting for the game to end.

“BOO!” She hears a booming deep voice shout from behind her.

“HOLY SHIT!” She screams out, drawing her hand to her chest over her racing heart.

“Hey, Kimmy! Did you miss me?” Behind her stands Eros, giving her a wide sharp tooth grin, with his muscular arms stretched out wide. He looks exactly the same as before, white jeans with a newly acquired orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, but this time someone had found him some armor and cut slits in the back for his wings to slip through. 

“Fucking hell, don’t do that.” She hisses at him while he laughs at scaring her. 

“Sorry, couldn’t have passed up the chance to do that.”

He plops himself down on a nearby rock, across from Kimberly’s post on the right side of the creek.

“So, you're thinking about running in there yourself and stealing that banner, right?” He asks her. Kimberly blinks in surprise.

“How did you know?”

“Oh please it’s so obvious. I’ve only been here a couple of days but I can already tell you’re not like most of our siblings. You want to prove that Aphrodite kids are just as powerful and badass as any other demigods. Am I right?” Eros asks with a smug grin plastered on his face, knowing he’s right.

“Well, yeah. Doesn’t it bug you that people think we’re complete jokes?” She asks, and Eros huffs.

“Tell me about it. Do you know how many times someone’s underestimated me or told me that I’m not a real archer?” He groans out while dramatically rolling his eyes, pulling a smile out of Kimberly as she shouts out in agreement.

“OH MY GODS, YES!!!! It took me the longest time to even be taken seriously in the master archer’s class.” 

“Exactly, so do it. You know you want to.” Eros smiles at Kimberly, his eyes shining with a particular glint of mischievousness. She seconds from launching herself into the action but Kimberly hesitates for a moment.

"But, I can't just abandon my post."

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold down the fort. NOW GO GET THAT FLAG!” Eros shouts, before placing his helmet back on his head and reaching around his back for his bow and pulling an arrow from his quiver. He loads his bow and stands ready, his wings braced in case he needs to take to the sky.

“Thanks, Eros.” She says before she takes off running, crossing the creek and into the red team’s side. 

As she runs, she pulls out an arrow and nocks it, but keeps it pointed at the ground at the ready, in case of any surprise attacks. She spots a few of the red team players as she makes her way through the enemy’s territory and swiftly takes them out before they even notice her. As she gets deeper and deeper into the red team’s territory she keeps her eyes open, searching for any red plumes to either hide from or take out. She must have not been looking in front of her because the next thing she knows she slams into something hard with full force and she’s knocked back, landing flat on her ass.

She groans, reaching for her bow that was knocked out of her hand, when she spots a girl sitting on the ground. Kimberly scrambles up. She’s muttering curses and apologies, reaching out to help the poor girl she just bulldozered down, when she notices the Ares’ blood red banner in her hand, a blue feathered helmet on the ground next to her. The top of her dark brown-almost-black curly hair is messy, probably from having her helmet knock off of her head when they ran into each other. Kimberly rushes up and dusts herself off, offering the girl her hand in order to help her up. The other girl ignores Kimberly’s arm and quickly scrambles up and dusts herself off.

The other girl is much shorter than Kimberly, with eyes that are either green or gray, burning with intensity. She has a small stud nose piercing on one side of her cute, scrunched up nose as her face twists into a fierce glare giving of a scary, _“Don’t fuck with me vibe”_ that makes her look attractive in a scary hot way, which causes Kimberly’s heart to race. Then it pings in her head who she had just knocked down.

_OH SHIT IT’S SCARY HOT GIRL,_ her mind screams out, sirens blaring in her head.

“What the hell man? What are you doing here?” She growls out in a voice a bit higher pitched than Kimberly expected. And Kimberly’s left floundering as she’s pinned down by her glare.

“We had this handled. Why didn’t you stick to the plan?” She continues, but before she can answer she hears someone shout out. 

“ _RUN!!!!!!_ ”

Then she spots the Oliver girl, holding her helmet with her arm, barreling at top speed from the enemy territory being chased by a couple of Ares kids judging by their gigantic size. 

Scary Hot Girl turns from Kimberly, runs back to snatch up her helmet. And Kimberly watches in amazement when it starts to glow in her hands and shifts into a yellow beanie before her eyes. Then the other girl takes off and Kimberly scrambles after her a few seconds later, hot on her trail. She catches up to Scary Hot Girl and then the Oliver girl appears right next to them. 

“What the hell, Wise Ass? You were supposed to have crossed the creek by now!” The Oliver girl huffs out as they’re running getting close enough to blue’s territory for them to see the creek.

“Yes, I know that Tommy, but there was a slight bump in the plan.” Scary Hot Girl snaps back and Kimberly can’t help but laugh at the unintentional pun.

She immediately shuts up though, when she catches Scary Hot Girl’s glare and Tommy’s confused striking green eyes. Kimberly chances a glance behind them to see that there’s still quite a few people still chasing after them, some have gotten tired and fell behind. She turns back to look forward when she has an idea. 

“Hey, I know how we can lose most of these guys. Follow me.” She says pivoting towards the left instead of continuing running down the path straight down the center of the clearing in the wood. 

She starts running in the direction of her post that Eros took over. He’s scanning the field when he spots Kimberly and the other girls running towards him, then he spreads his wings out and shoots up to the sky. She watches him in the air, shooting arrow after arrow at the red team coming in after them, herding them up into groups, stopping them from chasing after them.

“Come on, come on. We’re almost there.” Tommy mutters as they run, closing the distance towards Eros’ spot near the creek. 

And just when they think they’re home free, the creek’s water shoots up creating a wall of water in front of them. All three of them come to a screeching halt. They all turn to peek over their shoulders and see Tori Hanson standing with her hands stretched out, controlling the water of the creek.

“Fuck.” Scary Hot Girl spits out before the water forms into a giant wave and knocks them back, preventing them from crossing the boundary line. 

She hears a couple of screams and then they’re knocked to the ground completely drenched, sputtering and coughing, all three of them looking like drowned rats. Watching, as seconds later, Gia Moran comes leaping over the creek with the Athena cabin’s glittering gray banner bunched up in her hands. 

She takes off her helmet and spikes it on the ground, taking the banner and extending it out, so everyone can watch as the banner shifts from a shimmering gray banner with a barn owl and an olive tree branch on it’s center, to an electric blue banner with a metallic gold lightning bolt on the center.

The red team explodes in cheers and they all crowd around Gia, and the girl basks in being the center of attention for a few minutes before she walks over to Scary Hot Girl.

“Oof, nice try Didi. Maybe you shouldn’t rely on the spawn of Hades and Brunette Barbie, if you want to win. Better luck next time.” She says sweetly before winking and laughing as she turns and walks off to celebrate with her teammates. Then Tori comes up to them.

“Hey, sorry about nearly drowning you guys. That wave was not supposed to be that huge.” She says with sheepish expression, and Tommy is the one who speaks out first.

“It’s okay, no hard feelings, dude.”

“Yeah, no hard feelings.” Scary Hot Girl, Didi as Gia just called her, says giving Tori a small half smile. 

"Alright, cool. See you guys later." Tori beams, glad that none of them are mad, before she bounds after her team.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Kimberly can’t take it anymore.

“Sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” She blurts out and both Tommy and Didi turn to look at her, Didi scowls at her for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and waiting for her to stop talking. While Tommy looks at her with a curious expression. Kimberly knows that if she hadn’t run into Didi, she definitely would have made it over the creek and they would have won.

“I’m so sorry for running into you and causing us to lose. I was just trying to help. I’m just ... sorry, yeah. You, uh, probably want to kill me, right?” Kimberly babbles, feeling the need to continue speaking waiting for Didi to yell at her or something. But she doesn’t even speak, she just glares at her then turns and walks away. 

“Okay, good talk.” Kim shouts after her, hoping to get a reaction instead of the cold shoulder.

Tommy stays behind, still holding her helmet in her hands. But just like Didi's helmet transformed, Tommy's is quickly engulfed by a thick cloud of black smoke. Once it clears, it reveals a black baseball hat where the helmet used to be.

“Ah, don’t worry about her. She’s not really pissed at you." Tommy tells her as she fiddles with the black hat in her hands.

"She just pissed that Gia managed to win their bet. They both tend to get super competitive.” Tommy supplies, trying to get Kimberly to feel a bit better.

“Oh, thanks. Tommy, was it?” Kimberly asks not too sure if that was her actual name. Tommy beams and nods.

“Yep, that’s me. I, uh, I better go. These soggy clothes are starting to get really uncomfortable.” And then she sprints off, her socks squishing with her every foot fall. And Kimberly is just left standing there, feeling miserable. 

“Well, that didn’t exactly go as I thought it would.” Eros whispers as he drops down next to her, landing gracefully. And Kimberly nods robotically.

“She hates me. I cost her the win, and got us completely soaked.” Kimberly pouts.

“She doesn't hate you. She's just… doesn't like you at the moment. But hey, at least we learned her name, right?” Eros offers, trying to cheer Kimberly up. And Kimberly lets out a pitiful moan. 

“You should probably go get cleaned up. You look like a mess right now. And not even a hot one. No one’s going to believe you’re a daughter of Aphrodite looking like 

that.” 

Kimberly gives him a weak glare, but that quickly turns into a miserable pout. 

"Yeah, ok." She says before she limply makes her way to the Aphrodite cabin to shower and change. Eros watches her, feeling something he rarely ever feels, especially for mortals. 

Pity.

"Oh sweet Aphrodite, give me strength. How did you get such a bi disaster as a daughter?" 

He hears the threatening coos of hundreds of angry doves all around him. And he quickly tries to soothe his mother's anger. 

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I called her a bi disaster. But this one is going to need all the help she can get."

"Don't worry though, I promise that getting these two together will make it up to you, Mom." The doves' angry cooing shifts into frantic cooing at his words. But Eros is completely wrapped up in his own mind, that he misses his mother's warnings.

"Now to make a plan on how to get Kimberly with this Didi, without relying on love powers." He says with a pensive look on his face. Then, a wide sharp tooth smile spreads across his face, along with a maniac sort of glee look in his now red glowing eyes. He rubs his hands together in excitement.

"Ooh, this is going to be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing chapter 2 at the moment. I SWEAR I WILL SEE THIS FIC TILL THE END, so I will finished this. Also this fic was started for Trimberly week and was supposed to be for day 4, but I got stuck on day 3 and couldn't figure out what to write. So I never posted it (along with what I had written for day 5). I will be finishing those up and posting them eventually.  
> Anyway hope you ended this!!!
> 
> I made aesthetics of the Rangers for this AU, if you want to check them out they're [here](https://ivegottwicetheheart.tumblr.com/post/190833810588/aesthetics-for-my-power-rangers-2017-demigodcamp)


End file.
